


The Maverick Reports

by Camellianswer



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Blood, Crime, Crime Reports, Gen, Gore, Homicide, Love Hotels, Maverick Hunters, Pain, Reploid, Robosexuals, Suicide, Summarized, criminal, mavericks, reploids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 01:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17878238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camellianswer/pseuds/Camellianswer
Summary: Entries in the Hunter's ever-growing database of Maverick atrocities. Crime series.Feel free to use these entries as prompts for your own fanfics.





	1. April 9th. Subject: Aster. Attempted Homicide.

**Subject: Aster.** Employed in a fine clothes shop. He was accosted and received moderate damage on the night of March 23rd, 21XX. Recovered within 6 days and resumed work.

Coworkers mentioned that he seemed more emphatic after his assault, more agreeable even. Customers enjoyed being assigned to him. Aster made women feel valuable.

After certain hours, however, Aster became quiet and withdrawn, yet not snappish. He attributed this behavior to fatigue.

April 3rd, 21XX. A shipment of dress mannequins arrived at the shop; Aster was told to attend to them. That morning, four mannequins had been shattered. Aster blamed the transit vehicle.

April 4th, 21XX. Four more mannequins shattered. Aster explained that he had accidentally toppled them.

On the night of April 7th, 21XX, Aster went missing. The dress shop was closed; Aster was seen to be the last one leaving. In a storage room, all of the mannequins had faces drawn on them with multicolored marker. All had been horribly mutilated. Two were devoid of heads with visible hand marks around the necks. Others had been stabbed with pens; one with a *knife. The breasts were cut off of some. One hung from a rafter, a measuring tape around its neck.

April 9th, 21XX. Aster was apprehended while in the act of strangling a young woman. Resisted arrest with remarkable strength for his line.

Before the officers could take him into custody, Aster methodically dashed his processor out on the corner of a stone wall.

Maverick condition theorized to have stemmed from damage received when assaulted; residual cognitive inconsistencies et cetera et cetera.

 

 **Conclusion:** injured Reploids now required to spend one week under observation following recovery.

*Said knife was later proven to have originated from a nearby kitchenware shop. Aster evidently won the set in a legitimate raffle on April the second, 21XX.


	2. August 21st. Subject: Glenn. Kidnapping and major homicide.

**Subject: Glenn.** Employed in a role-playing game café. June 14th, 21XX: while at a convention, a brawl broke out, with the result of seven humans injured and one killed. Glenn attempted to intervene and received light damage. A misunderstanding as he gave first aid to a casualty nearly resulted in him being accused of Maverickism; Glenn was later cleared of all charges and resumed work two weeks after the incident.

Glenn became more immersed in his work, to the enjoyment of patrons, who were intrigued by his focus on the intricacies of the game. After work, Glenn ceased his regular activities with coworkers, instead playing action games by himself in his apartment.

Coworkers and customers questioned agreed that, following the convention incident, Glenn seemed more interested in violent games and movies. He had social media accounts where he offered suggestions on how to make games still more immersive and action-packed.

July 27th, 21XX. Glenn paid his holding fees, obtaining status as an independent Reploid. His income apparently came from ad revenue on YouTube, where he had a wildly popular gaming channel. He specialized in horror and VR games.

August 1st, 21XX. A young man went missing en route to university. His car was found by the road three days later.

August 9th, 21XX. Seven people, children and adults, went missing after attending a ball game.

Twelve days later, one of the missing middle-schoolers turned up at a police station, bloodied and traumatized. He was able to tell the location of the other missing persons before collapsing and was later hospitalized. The police discovered an underground warehouse where a reproduction of a video game had been created. Of the eight people imprisoned there, five survived. The police were driven off by an unrecognizable Maverick Reploid. The Hunters were notified and within hours, the Maverick was apprehended and identified as Glenn. Glenn was able to break free, leaving a limb behind but displaying no pain, and dashed into the workings of the elevator and was subsequently crushed to death.

 **Conclusion:** There was no satisfactory conclusion to this case. It is theorized that Glenn suffered from a processor error intensified by the stress of the convention incident. The case threw suspicion on Reploids who enjoy action games and films, to the extent that an investigation could be called for if a Reploid reportedly buys more than three T+ rated games in the same month. The case also made it more difficult for Reploids to obtain independence.


	3. February 15th. Subject: Veronica. Multiple homicide and suicide.

**Subject: Veronica.** Employed in a love motel.

On January 13th, 21XX, Veronica was caught in a road accident while on a bus. The accident left her disfigured but she suffered no lasting internal damage. Her body was repaired and reworked for greater appeal, and following the accident Veronica became the most popular hostess in the motel. Veronica resumed work as usual on January 20th, 21XX.

February 15th, 21XX. The man Veronica was assigned to was found dead in his room, covered in *stab wounds. Three other patrons of the motel had been murdered. One had been stabbed but survived. The hostesses they had rented were underneath the bed with **inhibitors strapped to them. Their hair had been crudely chopped off. When reactivated, the Reploids remembered nothing from the previous day.

February 17th, 21XX. Veronica’s body was found in a culvert a few blocks from the motel. Her synthetic skin had been ripped off, apparently by her own hands, and her hair was also cut. She was bloodied from head to toe and surrounded by her hair and the hair of the other Reploid hostesses. It is concluded that Veronica committed suicide with the same weapon that she murdered the men with.

 

 **Conclusion:** Reworking a Reploid’s body beyond their initial form can cause cognitive instabilities leading to Maverickism. The crackdown on Reploid love motels resumed with greater force.

 

_*The weapon in question was a brass Cupid desk ornament._

_**The inhibitors were proven to have been purchased legally from a local pharmacy on February 2 nd, 21XX._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you noticed the tags, you'll see the word "robosexual." This is the definition of a human having relations with a Reploid.


End file.
